marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Civil War Vol 1 2
(Title) (Civil War) | NextIssue = (Title) (Civil War; Released Simultaneously) (Civil War) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Steve McNiven | CoverArtist2 = Morry Hollowell | Writer1_1 = Mark Millar | Penciler1_1 = Steve McNiven | Inker1_1 = Dexter Vines | Colourist1_1 = Morry Hollowell | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Molly Lazer | Editor1_3 = Aubrey Sitterson | Editor1_4 = Andy Schmidt | Quotation = My name is Peter Parker, and I've been Spider-Man since I was fifteen years old. Any questions? | Speaker = Spider-Man | StoryTitle1 = Civil War: Part 2 | Synopsis1 = The issue starts with the Vulture and Grim Reaper beaten to a pulp and chained to a column. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents have arrived on the scene and have also located the Trapster chained to a sink in the men's bathroom. The agents radio Commander Hill with this news. Hill says that this makes fifteen supervillains inside 72 hours that have been captured in this manner. Hill says that Captain America could not do this by himself in such a short time period. Therefore, their nightmare scenario has occurred: Captain America is not on his own anymore. In New York City: Iron Man, Yellow Jacket, Mr. Fantastic, She-Hulk, Ms. Marvel, Tigra and Doc Samson have just defeated a huge Doombot. The crowd cheers in support of the heroes. Iron Man says that is the sound of people starting to believe in super heroes again. She-Hulk wonders if they are now just S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and not super heroes. Iron Man says that they are still super heroes who tackle super-crime. The only thing that has changed is that the kids, amateurs, and sociopaths are getting weeded out. Tigra asks which of those categories Captain America falls into. Iron Man says that Captain America is simply wrong this time. At the Baxter Building, Reed is excited about Tony's big plan for the superhuman community. Sue is not happy that Tony's plan includes jailing for many of their old friends. Reed says that it is unfortunate, but there is no other option. His projections show numerous social dangers due to their unchecked actions, that everybody faces an apocalypse if their unlicensed activity is not brought under control. Reed is excited and impressed with Tony's secret plan and the ideas that Tony and Hank Pym have been tossing around, that they are concept-machines. Sue asks what a CD marked "42" is. Reed says it is classified information. In the Daily Bugle, J. Jonah Jameson shares his excitement with Robbie Robertson about the new Super Hero Registration Act. In Tony Stark's penthouse, Tony prays that he is doing the right thing. Midnight at Times Square announces that the Super Hero Registration Act has become law. A day later, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents pursue Patriot from the Young Avengers. S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopters trap Patriot in a building, launch gas bombs into it and take him out. The rest of the Young Avengers have been captured and taken into a S.H.I.E.L.D. prison van. At an unknown location, "Daredevil" and Luke Cage watch the Young Avengers being arrested from a monitor. Cage says that Captain America and Falcon are already undercover on the scene. Two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in the prison van drive away from the scene. The agent in the passenger seat is going on about how these kids are freaks, that they get no buzz off being legit, that they only get off on the masks and "that 'mystery man' garbage". The agent asks the driver if he has heard about this "number forty-two" thing that they are constructing. The agent driving looks over at the other agent and says "You know something, fella? You talk too much!" The driver is actually Captain America undercover as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. And with that Cap punches the agent through the door and he lands in the middle of the interstate into oncoming traffic. Falcon, in the back of the van, frees the Young Avengers from their special shackles. He tells Wiccan to transport them out of there. The S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter following the prison van radios for back up support. Wiccan manages to teleport the entire van to some type of bunker headquarters. The Young Avengers exit the vehicle and are greeted by Cable, "Daredevil", Shroud, Dagger, Luke Cage, Goliath, and Hercules. Captain America explains that they are in S.H.I.E.L.D. safe house number twenty-three. He says that there are twenty-eight of these safe houses across the globe and that only he and Nick Fury know about them. He says Fury told them that they could use the place for as long as they wanted to. Also, Fury is working on their new secret I.D's. Dagger then yells to Captain America to come look at Tony Stark's press conference on television. In the X-Mansion, the X-Men are about to watch it. Sue Richards watches the conference at the hospital while visiting Johnny. Tony Stark introduces Mrs. Sharpe, who lost her son in the Stamford Incident, and Spider-Man to the crowd by saying they do not need an introduction. Spider-Man says how it is time for super heroes to go legitimate and earn back a little public trust, that Captain America advocates people with powers being completely unchecked. J. Jonah Jameson looks at his television, stunned. Spider-Man then unmasks and says "My name is Peter Parker, and I've been Spider-Man since I was fifteen years old." Jameson passes out in his office. Peter asks if there are any questions. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * Supporting Characters: * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * * * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **** ** *** * * * Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * S.H.I.E.L.D. Bus One | Notes = * Spider-Man reveals his secret identity as Peter Parker to the entire world, during a meeting at Congress. * In J. Jonah Jameson's office, newspapers in the wall were taken from Sam Raimi's Spider-Man and Spider-Man 2 films; this is obviously an easter egg. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}